The program consists of a series of interconnected experiments, carried out on the same subjects, that examine the nature of four frequently cited psychological abnormalities in schizophrenia: (I) an inability to focus attention on task relevant aspects of the environment (II) anomalies in smooth pursuit eye movements (III) prolonged reaction times irrespective of temporal uncertainty or predictability of the forthcoming event and (IV) severe social dysfunctions as manifested by tendencies toward social withdrawal and cognitive disruption when dealing with social phenomena.